snospis_ehtfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Hitler
'Mr Hitler ' (born 20th April 1889) is a sentient red trailer with a National Socialist flag tied to it. He is also known as "Adolf Hitler". He is Marge's best friend since her childhood. History Mr Hitler was born on 20th April 1889 https://andywilson92.deviantart.com/art/Happy-Birthday-Mr-Hitler-366766665in Austria, but later on moved to Germany. His mother had died of cancer and his father was an alcoholic. Duing his late teens, he wnet back to Vienna,Austria to paint his paintings and get into a good art school but was denied multiple times. He then moved back to Berlin to enlist in the German army to fight the First World War. he was wounded multiple times during the conflict. When Germany surrendered he blamed the Jews for treason and convincing Germany to surrender after the war he joined the German Workers Party Which he soon took control of and reenamed the National Socialist Party. He ran for Chancelor multiple times but lost, eventually winning in 1933. During his time in office he commenced the Second World War and the mass extermination of Jews. however by 1945, the Nazis had lost the war and Mr. Hitler and his Inner Circle faked their suicides and escaped to Mr. Hitler's Floating Sky Palace. Characteristics He is a red trailer with a black handle and wheels, and a bucket for a head. On his back is a flag of Nazi Germany. His face can either be a that of a crudely-drawn smiling face, or a human face similar to the real Adolf Hitler's. In his first appearance, he had a similiar voice to Marge, but in later episodes he has a handsome, deep voice, and he is friendly. In Snospis Eht: Dreams Again., he stated that he had spent twenty years to work on his paintings. Relationships See:Mister Hitler: Relationships He is a good friend of Little Marge, and Marge's mother. He may also be friends with Dashing Moustache Tails, as in Mouse Tails: Herr Fishly: 03, Dashing Moustache Tails said that he was going to visit Mr Hitler in his floating sky palace. Art career .]]In Snospis Eht: Dreams Again., Mister Hitler said he has had 20 years to work on his paintings. The year was 2057, meaning that Mr Hitler began painting in 2037 However he had been painting around 1905 in the streets of Vienna. Appearances * Snospis Eht: Little Marge * Snospis Eht: Christmas Special: Part 02 * Snospis Eht: Christmas Special: Part 03 * Snospis Eht: Little Marge: Part 02 * Snospis Eht: Little Marge:Part 03 * Mouse Tails: Herr Fishly: 03 (mentioned) * Snospis Eht: Dreams Again. Gallery redcart.png Mister Hitler.png|An early depiction of Mr. Hitler, with Little Marge and Marge's Mother outside their house. redcart3 face.png|Mr. Hitler's face. Wolf2a.png|Mister Hitler as a wolf in Snospis Eht: Dreams Again. IMG_6115.JPG|Mr hitler (Gen 2 model) LittleMargeHuggingMrHitler.PNG|Little Marge hugging Mr Hitler. MisterHitlerModel.jpg Trivia *Mr Hitler's theme song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gYtj72be6BY) is a slowed-down version of Thin Lizzy's "Whiskey in the Jar", with pitch increased. References Category:Characters Category:Little Marge Category:Snospis Eht characters Category:Tesselation victims Category:Leaders Category:Nazis